Cinderella
by SenaItsunae
Summary: Cinderella, my special princess, I'm sure someone new will embrace you. Until then, please allow me to be at your side. Even if it hurts me. Even if it shatters my heart. Everything I do, I do for you…


Cinderella

Inspired by a Vocaloid song sung by Len Kagamine called Someday, My Cinderella Will Come. I related to it very easily, so I wanted to write a story about it mixed with my experience plus following the storyline. Oh, also, inspired by Ham's lyrics. Her cover to this song is amazing, I bless her heart for her voice and inspiration. Anyways, enjoy.

 **{Characters/Classes}**

 **Chung: Tactical Trooper**

 **Eve: Code Battle Seraph**

 **Elsword: Lord Knight**

 **Aisha: Dimension Witch**

 **Add: Mastermind**

* * *

 _ **I remember how I'd pick up the phone whenever you called…**_

"Eve?"

"Chung, can I come over?"

I could picture how you looked at that moment. Your head was probably hung low as you studied the carpet under your feet. Your golden eyes would be filled with sadness, tears on the brink of spilling over. You were a prideful woman. You never shed tears, or at least, you tried your absolute best not to.

 _ **When you knocked on my door I remembered you'd be standing there with a small smile…**_

When the door would open, I'd feel a soft soothing breeze. You would be standing there, your eyes looking up to meet mine, as if my blue orbs every single answer to all your questions. My eyes would soften upon seeing yours, the pain lying in them as visible as a grass stain on a white shirt. Before words would be exchanged, I'd wipe your tears away, resting my hands against your pale cheeks. You were always so warm, I loved how soft your skin was. When you felt my touch as I cleared your teary eyes, you'd instantly press your forehead to my chest, right over where my heart lies. There, you'd listen to my heartbeat. Your thin arms would slowly raise as you grabbed a fistful of whatever shirt I would be wearing. Your body trembled against mine as you realized it was me, I was here for you. My heart was racing. It happened again. He hurt you again.

 _ **I would hold you close for hours on end as you cried, yes, I remember that…**_

We would somehow end up sitting on the couch, or if you were really hurting, you'd breakdown in the doorway. Words would never need to be exchanged, because I knew why you were here. Her tears would silently leave a trail across her cheeks, she made no sound, save for the occasional pained whimper of trying to bottle everything inside her heart. I was the key and she was the lock.

"Eve, please let it out You know you don't have to hold it in front of me."

"…Chung."

Her voice would call to me weakly, almost as if she were on the verge of shattering right then and there in that present time.

"I promise, you're safe here, okay?"

"Chung… Thank you…"

Her voice would quit on her as she spoke. Her shoulders shook once, twice, then the tears would fall harshly. She wept and sobbed against my chest as she gripped my shirt so tightly it felt like sometimes it would tear. Her petite body shivered against mine as she tried her best to always press herself as close to me as she could. I'd rest a hand atop her head, stroking her silver hair gently as if she would break if I pressed any harder. I wrapped another hand around her small body, keeping her safe in my embrace. I was her safe haven, the one she needed more than anything in this world as of this moment. I was her best friend, after all.

 _ **Yeah, I remember I was your best friend…**_

"Chung look, I did it. Are you even paying attention?"

I would smile as Eve would run over to me, a rare delighted smile upon her face. For El's sake, she's so cute when she was happy. The stoic student council president could be herself around me, which brought joy to my heart. I loved seeing her happy, more than anything.

"Good job Eve." I'd pet her head, just how she liked it, which of course she'd pout at me for.

"I'm not a kid." She would always say. "Besides, I'm older."

I'd roll my eyes. "It's never felt like that. Who was the one always in charge when I parents would leave?"

"Whatever…" She'd cross her arms, obviously defeated. I knew she'd want to make another witty comment, but we'd be at it all day if she did.

She was proud of her robotics project, which she had gotten the first prize for. I was beyond proud of her work; the robot was really freaking cool.

I remember that day, I was sweating. My cheeks were pink, my eyes trembling as they refused to meet hers as they usually did before.

 _ **I have to say it now…**_

But what if she rejects me?

What if I ruin what we have?

I don't… want to lose Eve…

"Hey Eve?"

I smiled softly at her, remembering this day as clear as the ocean's waters.

"Yes?"

" _ **Right now, isn't the time" I had told myself…**_

"You should get back home." I told her, holding my hand to her. She would deliver a beautiful smile, one only my eyes could see as of this moment.

"Yeah, thank you."

 _ **I remember when she would leave full of gratitude…**_

"Can I come by again tomorrow?" She would ask with the tissues I gave to her in her small hands after her crying fest was over. My shirt would always be soaked.

"Of course, you know I'm always here for you, dummy." I grinned, tilting my head a little out of habit. Eve and I would exchange a wave of goodbye before she'd leave my front porch, the sound of Hamel's soothing waters calming my beating chest.

I watched from the porch swing as Eve headed back home, a bounce in every step she took. It had been like that for as long as I'd known her.

…When could I work up the courage to tell her I loved her?

 _ **I remember picking up the pieces of my heart that night…**_

That winter night she came over I noticed her smile had been unusually brighter than ever before. Before I could even get my question past my lips, she held up her hand excitedly.

"He asked me to marry him."

Her simple smile was as bright as the ring on her finger…

" _ **It's perfect for you!" I had said with a smile…**_

I couldn't be angry. Not when she was so delighted, telling me stories of what had happened when he proposed to her and what they did after. I sat and nodded, taking in every detail with one ear and sliding out of the other. My mind felt blank as my heart raced a mile a second. I watched her lips move, but it didn't sound like her beautiful voice was leaving it. Had I gone deaf? Deaf from the truth in front of me? Could I not accept this reality? No, I understood. I did understand it, honestly.

"Chung. Are you listening?" Eve waved her hand in front of my face and I blinked, laughing as I would take her hands to make her stop.

"Yes, I'm listening, so keep talking." I forced a chuckle out of my throat as I smiled, placing her hands in her lap.

 _ **I want to enjoy this last bit of you… Without feeling regret…**_

"I'll see you soon. I need to head to his house to discuss the wedding plans."

"Gotcha, text me when you get home to make sure you're safe. Cinderella should be home before midnight."

"Okay, fairy godmother." Her voice would be filled with sarcasm as she left my house. "Bye Chung."

 _ **Wait, I'm not ready to let you go yet…**_

"Be safe heading home." I waved with a smile as I watched her go down the road again.

 _ **I have to be happy for her… I have to stay strong…**_

"Hey Chung, you alright man?"

Elsword and Aisha, hand in hand, were standing in their formal attire. Aisha walked to me with a bouquet of flowers in her arms as she studied my gaze.

"You're worried about me?" I asked him with a weak chuckle. "Do I really look that bad?"

Elsword laughed. "Nah man, you look smoking hot."

I nudged him playfully. "You're so lame."

"Are you sure about this Chung?" Aisha asked with a voice full of concern.

 _ **One more smile, embrace, anything… I just want something that's just for me…**_

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I nodded as I stood from my seat, picking up the present I had prepared in its baby blue wrapping paper. "I decided the day she told me that I'd see this through."

 _ **I don't want to regret anything please…**_

"Chung, bro, I'm sorry." Elsword pat my back, his form of a hug. I waved a hand to him carefree.

"Better this than being dead."

 _ **But I feel like I'm dying…**_

… _ **Why did I never say anything…**_

I stood with the audience as the bells chimed loudly through the chapel. Eve walked down the aisle, she was breathtakingly beautiful in the wedding dress she had picked out with Aisha months before this event. Before Eve reached the alter, she glanced in my direction, smiling lovingly towards me. I wanted nothing more than to stop time, run towards her, claim her lips at my own. I wanted to say all the words I couldn't say before more than anything.

 _ **Please, only look at me for right now… Let me be selfish for a moment…**_

"Add Kim, do you take Evelyn Hana as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

 _ **It took me so long to realize and understand…**_

"Evelyn Hana, do you take Add Kim as your lawfully wedded husband?"

 _ **You were the one I always wanted… My Cinderella who lost her glass slippers…**_

"I do."

 _ **The spell is broken, and my words are unspoken…**_

As the two shared a kiss everyone rose onto their feet, clapping and cheering for the newlyweds.

I hoped as I smiled and clapped, no one noticed the tears on my cheeks.

 _ **Your glass slippers…**_

… _ **I'll keep them with me, I'll always have them for you…**_

… _ **I'll always be there for you…**_

… _ **After all, I promised, didn't I…?**_

* * *

Thank you for reading, sorry it was so short. Honestly, I may make this into a full story to where Chung actually gets his shit together and it ends happy for him because my god I felt bad for putting my little cinnamon roll prince into this situation lol. We'll have to see.~


End file.
